avec quoi pensent les garçons
by Louise Malone
Summary: vous pensez que c'est avec leurs cerveaux? Venez donc lire, vous serez peut-être surpris!
1. avec quoi pensent les garçons

C'était une soirée du mois de juin, les cours touchaient à leur fin, l'ambiance était plus détendue, quelques couples avaient fleuri dans l'établissement, et il y avait même des rapprochements, amicaux et plus si affinités, entre les maisons.

Ce vendredi soir là, Hermione avait organisé une soirée entre fille, à laquelle elle avait convié Ginny, Luna et Cho. Hermione sortait avec Ron depuis plusieurs mois et depuis elle s'était encore plus rapprochée de Ginny, avec laquelle elle avait toujours été amie. Luna était la meilleure amie de Ginny et Hermione l'aimait bien également. Cho était la petite amie de Harry, et elle s'était intégrée à leur petit groupe naturellement.

En sortant pour aller vers le lac, chargées d'un panier de pique nique, elles croisèrent Pansy Parkinson. Tout le monde dans Poudlard savait que la mère de Pansy avait de graves soucis de santé. Elle était hospitalisée depuis plusieurs semaines, et Pansy ne savait pas si elle allait s'en sortir.

En la voyant, pale et soucieuse, Ginny regarda ses amies, puis vint prendre le bras de Pansy : « Pansy, nous allons nous amuser un peu au bord du lac, une soirée entre filles, viens avec nous, ça te fera du bien ! »

Pansy secoua la tête. Elle était au bord des larmes :

« Merci, mais…non. Je vais plomber l'ambiance. »

Luna insista :

« Si tu ne viens pas on ne pourra pas s'amuser, on pensera sans arrêt à toi, toute seule et triste… »

Pansy hésita et Hermione et Cho vinrent lui prendre le bras chacune d'un coté, et c'est toutes les cinq qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le bord du lac.

Pansy se dérida, et elle se mit même à rire avec elles.

Ron, Harry et Neville avaient convié eux aussi Fred et George à une soirée « mecs » pour concurrencer celle des filles. Eux aussi avaient prévu de s'installer au bord du lac, dans le but avoué par Ron et Harry d'avoir un œil sur leurs petites amies.

Ils se firent discrets en s'installant, du moins aussi discrets que peuvent l'être 5 garçons un samedi soir de juin.

Draco et Blaise, flanqués des inévitables Crabbe et Goyle cherchaient Pansy. Ils savaient qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles de sa mère durant la journée, et que si l'état de celle-ci n'avait pas empiré, il ne s'était pas amélioré. Ils ne voulaient pas que Pansy passe la soirée à pleurer.

Après avoir cherché dans l'établissement, ils se rendirent à l'extérieur et tombèrent avec surprise sur leur amie, riant avec des Griffondors et des Serdaigles.

Ils lui en auraient certainement voulu, mais cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu aussi joyeuse.

Ils s'assirent à proximité du groupe des filles et quémandèrent des bonbons de loin.

Cho leur lança un paquet de marshmallows pour avoir la paix. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'appétit de Crabbe et Goyle, et la gourmandise de Draco.

Petit à petit le groupe de Serpentards se rapprocha du groupe des filles et ils finirent par former un seul cercle. Les Weasley, Harry et Neville s'étaient rapprochés eux aussi, en voyant les Serpentards le faire, et finalement la soirée entre filles tourna à la soirée rapprochement entre maison. Tous avaient conscience que c'était la présence de Pansy qui avait permis cela, le drame qui la touchait rendait les rivalités et les frictions ridicules.

Ils firent tous des efforts et la soirée fut très réussie. Ils firent des jeux, se mirent des gages les uns aux autres et tout le monde rit à se tenir les cotes.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Pansy proposa le dernier jeu. Parce que c'était elle ils étaient tous prêt à accepter n'importe quoi.

« Voilà, on doit tous faire le tour du lac, en courant, en volant, en faisant ce qu'on veut. Celui ou celle qui le fait le tour le plus rapidement gagne. Si c'est un garçon qui l'emporte chaque fille présente doit lui écrire anonymement un petit mot, en lui disant ce qu'elle pense de lui. Ca doit rester gentil et positif. Si c'est une fille qui gagne ce sont les garçons qui s'y collent. »

Draco alla chercher son balai et Hermione sortit sa montre de sa poche.

La bataille fut rude, et Ginny ne bâtit Harry que de deux centièmes de seconde, mais elle gagna.

Les filles étaient folles de joie. Les garçons le prirent en riant, ou du moins en donnèrent l'impression.

Pansy avait passé une bonne soirée et c'était le principal.

Chaque garçon écrivit un mot sur un parchemin ensorcelé pour changer les écritures, et surtout pour que Ginny seule puisse le lire.

En regagnant son dortoir elle s'assit tranquillement sur son lit pour lire les petits mots des garçons, et voici ce qu'elle découvrit :

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_« Ginny, tu es drôlement jolie ce soir Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur je te draguerai certainement. Bisous »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_« Ginny, je te connais depuis des années et je t'ai vue grandir en beauté et en intelligence. J'aimerais bien me rapprocher de toi, mais je ne sais pas comment te le dire…Tu es une fille très désirable, j'ai souvent envie de t'avoir dans mon lit… »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_« Ginny, tu es une des filles les plus sexy qui soit. Je te regarde souvent parce que je te trouve belle, et désirable. Tu fais fantasmer bien des garçons et moi en particulier. Tu es plus que séduisante et je ne compte pas le nombre de fois ou tu m'as fait bander rien qu'en passant prêt de moi .Je vais éviter de te détailler tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire parce que ça te traumatiserait certainement, mais sache que tu es dans chacun de mes fantasmes lorsque je me donne du plaisir en solitaire, et dans chacun de mes rêves mouillés. Je t'embrasse et pas que sur la joue… »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_« Ginny, tu es une des plus belle fille qui soit. Je te trouve de plus gentille, intelligente et drôle Tu as toutes les qualités et l'homme qui t'épousera ne sera pas malheureux. Hélas ce ne sera sans doute pas moi. Je t'embrasse. »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_« Ginny, tu es belle, tu es bandante, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de te baiser. Je rêve de toi, de tes petites fesses, de ce que tu pourrais me faire avec ta jolie bouche. Hélas tu as 3 frères dans l'établissement… »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_« Ginny, tu es une fille intelligente, sensible et très belle. Je vais m'arrêter là, parce que tu es ma sœur mais je sais que tu plais à bien des garçons. »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_« Ginny, je te regarde en douce depuis des années. Tu es un de mes fantasmes les plus brûlants. Si tu veux que je te fasse tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, porte une serre tête demain et je viendrai te voir… »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_« Ginny, je suis très inquiet à l'idée de ce que les autres vont t'écrire. Si besoin viens me voir, je m'occuperai de leur cas. Tu es une fille formidable et je suis heureux de te connaître depuis l'instant ou tu es née. » _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_« Ginny, je suis amoureux de toi. Bien sur j'ai envie de toi, envie de te mettre dans mon lit et de te faire crier de plaisir, bien sur je rêve de faire l'amour avec toi de toutes les manières, tous les jours de ma vie, mais c'est bien plus que cela, je suis vraiment amoureux, et jamais je n'oserai te le dire en face. Alors je profite de cette occasion inespérée pour te dire à quel point tu es belle, et douce, et gentille. Je suis tellement amoureux de toi que je renoncerai à bien des avantages dus à ma naissance pour avoir la joie de vivre à tes cotés._

_Sois heureuse dans la vie mon amour, je serai toujours là, à te regarder, à rêver de toi._

_Je t'aime »_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Ron eu bien du mal à s'endormir. Il espérait que les garçons avaient su se tenir.

Lorsqu'ils avaient écrit sur le parchemin, Ginny était tout prêt, et elle venait juste de finir sa course, elle était rouge, échevelé, en sueur et haletante. Il avait très peur que cela n'ai inspiré les fantasmes des autres…

-

-

-

Ginny brûla tous ses serres têtes et ne fini par trouver le sommeil qu'en se persuadant que les garçons avaient plaisanté en lui écrivant ces petits mots.

-

-

-

Mais tous étaient on ne peut plus sérieux.

-

-

-

-

**Voilà écrit très rapidement , mais j'ai bien rit en l'écrivant. D'après vous, qui a écrit chacun des petits mots ?! **


	2. résultats

Voici la fin de cet OS :

Akira bravo ! voici les résultats officiels :

1)Fred

2)Harry

3)Blaise

4)Neville

5)Goyle

6)George

7)Crabbe

8)Ron

9)Draco

Tu avais presque tout bon, à part Harry et Blaise que tu as intervertit!

Mais tu as gagné un grooos bisou virtuel ! de moi et du personnage HP que tu souhaites !


End file.
